


Starbrooks - 3.5 Nanaba & Mike

by levicopter



Series: Starbrooks [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/pseuds/levicopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanaba decides to meet up Mike and have a little talk with him. </p><p>((side drabble to Starbrooks Chapter 3))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbrooks - 3.5 Nanaba & Mike

**Author's Note:**

> A side chapter because I don't want to neglect MikeNana in my fanfic qoq  
> Nanaba♀
> 
> I hope it doesn't seem rushed. It just felt like it is missing uou"  
> Enjoy!

Listening to the cold rain outside, Nanaba was indeed considering meeting with the barista from Starbrooks. She was sure, he did like her. That was at least what her friend told her. The blonde woman couldn't really believe it, though she felt both, flattered and scared. Meeting with the charming barista would basically turn out to be some sort of a date, and she hasn't had a date since she was 25. Mainly because she didn't want anyone, but there also weren't many guys who liked her with short hair, instead of her long locks she had as a teenager, just like Zoe.

Nana sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, pulling it out of her face. She thought she should give it a shot. She was sure that now, that Zoe gained a new friend, she would like to spend time with him as well, so Nanaba had to look for someone else to talk to. And now she had the opportunity.

“ _Mike, here's Nanaba. Would you like to meet at the park in an hour?”_

She preferred texting over phoning. She hated her voice, in her own opinion, It sounded old, while Zoe claimed it to be a very nice and calming voice.

“ _Sure. I won't let the lady wait, promise.”_

The reply was quicker than she would think. A gentle smile appeared on her face as she read the text message.

“I need to get ready...” she muttered and walked into her room, looking for clothes to wear. She wasn't much of someone who cared much for stylish clothing, but she had a few outfits she really liked and thought she should wear them.

Since it wasn't really warm outside, plus the rain, she grabbed a cuddly light blue pullover with little white stars on it. She loved it because it kept her warm. As an addition, she grabbed her favorite pair of black pants. Once she got ready dressing up, she marched into the bathroom and fixed her appearance. Nana didn't want to have much make up on, she mainly just used foundation and mascara, but this time, she painted her lips with a soft pink lip loss as well.

After taking one last glance into the mirror, she nodded to herself and smiled.

*** 

When she arrived at the park, he was already sitting on a bench, waiting. He looked completely different without that black shirt and green apron from Starbrooks. He didn't style up and was wearing a loose gray shirt with dark baggy jeans. She had to admit, he looked way better this way. His loose look just fit him better.

As she walked up to him, he had already noticed her and had to smile.

“Hello, Banana.”

“Hello, Mr Barista.” she chuckled lightly and sat right next to him. He didn't take his eyes away from her.

“You look incredibly cute today, not that it's not always the case. It's just nice seeing you wearing bright colors. “ He said, rubbing his chin.

“You look quite nice as well today, Mike. Not a common Starbrooks barista anymore.”

He smiled at her and they continued talking. About Them, their friends, interests. They both understood each other very well, even if, in Nana's sight, Mike wasn't much of a talker compared to what she is used to because of Zoe. But both of them enjoyed the meeting. They did agree to meet more often, much to Mike's excitement as, as he said, he will see his 'Banana' again. Nanaba always hated being called like that, but the way he said it, made her blush and smile. She knew _he_ , and only he was allowed to call her 'Banana'.

And she couldn't wait for him to call her like that again.

 

 


End file.
